


Anohana Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of Anohana oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Care

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Care  
> Relationship: Yukiatsu/Jinta  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yukiatsu has something to tell Jinta

"Yadomi!"

Jinta blinked awake.

"Huh?"

"Yadomi!" Came another yell, followed by pounding on the front door of his house.

"Yukiatsu?" Jinta muttered as he pushed the covers off of his body and forced himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to get his mind and body to finish waking up.

Another loud knock sounded from the front door of his house.

"I know you're in there Yadomi."

Jinta groaned.

What the hell did the other boy want?

"I'm coming!"

He finally yelled, hoping that it would convince the other male to stop being so loud.

Jinta stretched, he really didn't want to go face the other. He sounded angry for some reason, not that Jinta knew why he would be angry.

Somehow he forced himself to get up and slowly made his way to the front of the house, not bothering to change out of his sleeping clothes.

"What is it?" Jinta asked as he opened the door to reveal the slightly taller male that had disrupted his sleep.

Atsumu raised an eyebrow at the black-haired teen, "It's noon and you were still asleep?"

"Yeah, so?" Jinta grumbled in return.

Atsumu smirked, "Never mind."

"Why are you here? And why are you pounding on my door?" Jinta asked again.

At this Atsumu frowned slightly and looked away, "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to sleep all day." He muttered, "It's really a waist you know."

"Why do you care if I waist my day or not?"

"I don't." Atsumu snapped as he turned to glare at the other male.

Jinta groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, "Fine, whatever, I'm up. You can go now." He said as he turned away and went to close the door behind himself.

"Jinta wait." Atsumu called as he shot forward to keep the other man from closing the door on him.

Jinta blinked at the other, "What?"

"I-" The brunette tried, but cut himself off.

Jinta stared at the other for a while before he finally continued.

"I- I do care about you." Atsumu said as he finally looked back up at the other male.

Jinta blinked back at the other, not really understanding why the other was being so serious all of the sudden.

"That's why I came." Atsumu informed.

"You came because you care about me?"

"I-" He paused, "I came because I wanted to tell you that I... care about you."

Jinta stared at the other.

"Oh..."

Atsumu looked away, not wanting to see disgust on the other boy's face.

The two stood in silence for several long moments.

Atsumu lowered his hand from the door.

"Do you want to come in?"

Atsumu blinked as his head shot up to look back at Jinta.

Jinta smiled sheepishly, "It looks like we have a lot to talk about."

Atsumu nodded numbly and as Jinta stepped aside he walked into the other's house.

They did have a lot to talk about.

END


	2. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wake Up  
> Relationship: Yukiatsu/Jinta  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Yukiatsu comes to wake Jinta up

Jinta groaned as he rolled over in bed; hating the light shining in his eyes.

Eventually he forced his eyes open and glared at the offending window, then suddenly he realized something was wrong.

He had closed the blinds before he went to bed the night before.

Not only that.

“About time you woke up.”

Jinta jumped and snapped his head to look at the other boy in his room.

Yukiatsu stared at him; he was standing next to the window and it was obvious that he was the one that had opened the blinds.

Jinta threw the covers off of himself and got out of bed just to glare at the other, “What the hell are you doing in my room?”

“Your dad let me in before he went to work.”  Yukiatsu replied with a shrug.

Jinta let out another groan as he flopped back down onto his bed, “Why?”

“I told him we had plans.”

“But we don’t.”  Jinta grumbled from under the arm he had thrown over his face.

Another shrug, “Yes, but I told you that I wasn’t going to let you laze around all the time anymore.”

“Why do you care?”

Yukiatsu practically growled as he stormed over to the other, grabbing his arm and forcing the black-haired boy to look at him.

“I thought we went over this already.”

Jinta rolled his eyes and tried to yank his arm from out of the other’s grip.

Yukiatsu wouldn’t let go and instead pinned the other’s arm to the bed and leaned down, claiming his lips.

Jinta stiffened for a moment before relaxing and kissing the other back.

The kiss didn’t last long and soon Yukiatsu was pulling away, releasing the other’s arm as he did.

“Get dressed, we’re going out.”  Yukiatsu informed.

“Going out where?”  Jinta asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Yukiatsu shrugged as he turned towards the door, “Just get up.”

Jinta stared after the other before rolling his eyes and pushing himself out of bed; he knew that if he didn’t get ready on his own Yukiatsu would just come back in and force him.

And he didn’t mind the idea of spending the day with the other.

END


	3. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Happiness  
> Relationship: Yukiatsu/Jinta  
> Other Characters: Poppo, Anaru, Tsuruko, Menma  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: The gang happens to meet up at the old clubhouse  
> Series: Entry 29 of 100 themes

None of them could believe they were all there.

“Wow, what are the odds?”  Poppo whispered.

Jinta, Yukiatsu, Anaru, Tsuruko, and Poppo all stared at each other.

It had been several years since the five of them had all been there.

Ten years since the spirit of their childhood friend had come to Jinta and helped them all heal after her death.

They hadn’t planned this.

How could it be possible that on the same day – at the same time – the five of them would all decide to come to the old club house?

“Why is everyone here?”  Yukiatsu asked, his voice sounding accusatory, but it was really just his way.

Poppo shrugged, “I haven’t been in town for a while and I was running through so I thought I’d stop by…”

Anaru answered next, “It was similar for me too.  I’m back in town for a few weeks after living in France for the last four years.”

“France?”  Jinta asked.

The red-head nodded, “I work for a fashion magazine there.”

“My experience is similar.”  Tsuruko answered as she pushed her glasses further up her nose, “I just returned from America where I was studying law and felt like reminiscing.”

The others took this in.

“What about you two?”  Anaru asked.

Jinta blinked as he looked at Yukiatsu.

“I still live in town; it’s been a while since I’ve been here, so…”  Yukiatsu started.

It seemed that the other boy wasn’t going to go further than that so Jinta went on.

“I came with him.”  He informed.

Yukiatsu gave him a look, but Jinta sighed and ignored the other.

These people had been their best friends since they were children; he felt like they had a right to know.

“I was the one who suggested it.”  He explained, “Atsumu and I have been living together for about three years.”

“Oh, so you two are roommates?”  Poppo asked before going on, “Kind of funny seeing how you two didn’t get along all that great when we were younger.”

Yukiatsu huffed as he looked away from the group.

Jinta just sighed and stepped closer to the other’s, “Actually, it’s more than roommates; Atsumu and I have been dating for about four years now.”

Anaru’s eyes widened as Tsuruko gasped and Poppo gaped at the two of them.

Jinta could hear Yukiatsu growling softly behind him; the other liked to keep their relationship a secret from most people, but Jinta wasn’t going to hide it from their friends.

“Dating?”  Anaru finally asked.

Yukiatsu glared at the girl as he stepped closer to the others, “Do you have a problem with that?”

Anaru blinked at the brunette.

Poppo jumped in, “Course not, if you two are happy that’s all that matter, right?”

Anaru quickly nodded in agreement and Tsuruko gave a nod and a soft smile as well.

“I’m sure Menma would be happy too.”  Tsuruko said softly, “I remember she was always hoping that the two of you could get along better when we were little.”

Yukiatsu looked away as Jinta smiled sadly, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Menma just wants to see all of us happy.”

The others nodded in agreement.

They were all silent for a few moments before Jinta spoke up again, but he wasn’t talking to any of them.

“Well, Menma, I’m happy.”  He started as he looked at the trees around them, “I’m happy for my job, and our house, to see the guys again, and for having known you.”

The other’s stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say, but Poppo soon broke the silence.

“I’m happy too.”  He called, “I’m happy traveling the world and meeting knew people.  And boy, am I happy to see these guys again.”

Anaru smiled as she stepped forward, “I’m happy Menma.  I’m happy for my job; I’m happy for my beautiful home in France.”  Her voice quieted, “I’m happy Menma.”

Tsuruko laughed softly as she shook her head, “I am too.  I’m happy that I got my degree and I’m happy that I’m back home where I can see all of these weirdoes again.”

Silence filled the area again and the four that had spoken turned to look at Yukiatsu, who looked away again as they did.

They all waited for a few moments, seeing if the brunette would say anything, but it didn’t seem like he would.

Jinta was just about to disrupt the awkward tension that had begun to build when Yukiatsu did decide to speak.

“I’m happy too Menma.”  He started, much quieter than the other’s had been, “I’m happy for having known you, I’m happy for my home…”  He took a breath before glancing at Jinta, “And I’m happy for Yadomi.”

Jinta smiled at the other even as his cheeks pinked slightly.

The other’s smiled at him and they were soon chatting affably about their lives until that point.

Unknown to all, Menma watched them and smiled, glad to see that all her friends had learned to be happy without her.

END


	4. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flowers  
> Characters: Jinta, Yukiatsu  
> Rating: T  
> Summery: It's the anniversary of Manma's death  
> Series: Entry 31 of 100 themes

Jinta pulled the covers further over his head as he tried to ignore the incessant knocking.

Couldn’t whoever was at the door figure out that he had no wish to deal with people at the moment.

He sighed as there seemed to be a lull in the knocking; maybe they had gotten the idea.

Jinta had no plans of getting out of bed today; it was the anniversary of Menma’s death and all he wanted to do was stay curled up in his room where no one could bother him.

Suddenly the knocking started again, but this time shouting followed.

“Yadomi, I know you’re in there!”

It was Yukiatsu.

Jinta blinked as he peeked out from under the covers.  What was Yukiatsu doing there?  He had to know what day it was; he also had to know that Jinta never left the house this time of year.

The pounding knock came again.

“Yadomi, answer the door.”  Yukiatsu yelled, “I’m not leaving until you get your ass out here!”

Jinta groaned, tempted to ignore the other further, but he also knew that Yukiatsu could be a stubborn pain in the butt and that the other was being perfectly serious when he threatened not to leave.

He threw off the covers and sat up, figuring that if he yelled at the other to go away he might be left alone.

When he reached the door Yukiatsu was still pounding away.

“Calm down.”  Jinta growled as he pulled the door open.

He was greeted to the sight of the brunette standing in the doorway…

Holding flowers…?

Jinta blinked down at the bouquet in the other boy’s hand.

“Uh…”

Yukiatsu rolled his eyes, “These aren’t for you.”

“Then why…?”

Another roll, “It’s the anniversary; I guessed you would be hulling yourself inside all day.  Figured I’d come drag you outside.”

“With flowers?”  Jinta asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yukiatsu scoffed, “I told you they’re not for you.”  He repeated, “I got them for Menma.”

Jinta inhaled sharply, “Oh…”

A nod.

“I came to see if you wanted to go visit her.”  Yukiatsu explained.

Jinta nodded simply as he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him.

“Here.”  Yukiatsu muttered and handed the flowers to Jinta as the two of them started down the sidewalk, “You can give them to her.”

Jinta looked down at the blossoms in his hands, “Thanks.”  He whispered.

Yukiatsu nodded as the two of them continued in silence.

END


	5. Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Match  
> Characters: Jinta, Yukiatsu  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Jinta goes to visit Menma's grave

Jinta looked down at the grave in front of him, tears blurring his vision.

He felt bad that he hadn’t thought to bring anything to the girl; he debated leaving and coming back with flowers, but before he had the chance to make his decision a box of matches was shoved in his face.

Jinta blinked and looked up to see Atsushi holding the box out to him with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Do you want to light this incense for me or not?” The slightly taller mail questioned as he motioned to the incense sticks that he was also holding.

Jinta blinked again before slowly taking the offered box.

Seeming satisfied for the moment, Atsushi moved to place two incense holders on the ground on either side of the small grave before putting a stick of incense in each one.

Jinta just watched the other for a few long moments before Atsushi gave him a pointed look.

“Oh.” He shook his head, clearing it, before opening the box he had been given and removing one of the matches.

He quickly ran the head along the sandpaper on the side before moving forward to light the incense closest to him first and then the one in front of the other.

Jinta blew out the match before turning his attention back to Atsushi who already had his palms pressed together and his head bowed in prayer.

Jinta quickly followed suit, praying wellness for the girl who had passed.

When the two were done they sat in silence for several long moments before Jinta finally held the matches out to the other, giving them back.

“Thanks Yukiatsu.” He whispered as he held the item out.

Atsushi just snorted as he took them back and shoved them into the bag that he had brought along.

Silence encompassed them again before Atsushi spoke.

“You’re welcome.” He whispered back just as quiet.

Jinta smiled, but otherwise didn’t reply as he watched the smoke tendrils float up from the burning incense and disappear.

END


	6. Can You Hear Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Can You Hear Me?  
> Characters: Jinta, Menma, Poppo  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Menma can't be heard  
> Series: Entry 82 of 100 themes

“Poppo!” Menma called happily.

The mentioned male didn’t respond and instead turned to the black haired boy at the girl’s side, “Jinta; it’s been way too long.” Poppo greeted as he gave the other a quick hug.

Jinta shot Menma a fleeting glance before responding with a shaky smile, “Yeah, it has.”

Menma frowned, “Poppo, it’s me.” She said as she waved a hand in front of the other’s face.

Still the other boy had no reaction.

Jinta resisted the urge to comfort her.

It seemed that the other couldn’t hear the girl.

It wasn’t that much of a surprise; the girl was a ghost or - and Jinta really didn’t want to think about it - a figment of his imagination.

“Poppo.” Menma whispered, tearing up.

It was no use though.

 _‘I’m so sorry Menma.’_ Jinta apologize silently.

He was the only one that could hear her.

END


End file.
